Midsummer Night Dream
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Even you're a schoolgirl, you're still my wife. You know what the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"Hei, Tiina! Mau ikut makan es krim di jalan sana?" tanya temannya yang berasal dari Hungaria, Elizaveta Hedrevary. "Di sana harganya murah lho dan lagipula juga enak-enak. Dijamin tidak rugi bila makan es krim di sana."

Tiina Vainamoinen, nama gadis tersebut menoleh ke arah Elizaveta sambil membawa beberapa buku tebal untuk dibawa pulang. "Maaf, lain kali saja! Aku sedang ada banyak urusan, _moi_," balasnya dengan senyum sedih. "Bagaimana jika hari Minggu saja kita pergi?"

Elizaveta memandang Tiina dengan tatapan sedikit bingung. "Belakangan ini kamu jadi aneh sekali Tiina. Sudah jarang bisa diajak main seperti dulu. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

Gadis Finlandia tersebut menggigit jarinya, bagaimana ia mengatakannya pada Elizaveta bahwa kini ia sekarang menjadi istri orang. Jika teman-temannya tahu bahwa sekarang Tiina sudah berumah tangga, pasti akan banyak orang yang mencela dan menertawakannya.

Apalagi jika sampai tahu seperti apa suaminya—habislah sudah menjadi bahan tertawaan selama sebulan—mungkin hingga Tiina lulus SMA. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi kepadanya, ia harus bisa menyimpan rahasia ini.

"Tiina, ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan?"

Dasar bodoh, pikir Tiina kesal sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Bagaimana jika sampai ketahuan orang lain tentang hal ini? Bersikap biasa saja, Tiina! Jangan macam-macam jika tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu.

"Er—tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti," sergah Tiina gugup dan berlari sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Ya sudah, aku mau pulang ke rumah dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi."

Elizaveta terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan Tiina yang seperti orang salah tingkah. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Belakangan ini tingkah Tiina begitu aneh dan sulit untuk diajak bersenang-senang seperti dulu.

Sementara itu, Tiina berlari semakin menjauh dari Elizaveta hingga sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh Elizaveta. Meninggalkan sahabat baiknya sejak kecil dalam keadaan bingung yang teramat sangat.

_Maafkan aku , Lizbet. Suatu saat aku akan mengatakan padamu tentang hal yang sebenarnya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri dan Tuhan, moi._

.

.

.

**Midsummer Night Dream**

APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya

Sweden x fem!Finland

Warning: lemony smut, age-bending, AU, maybe OOC, genderbent, POV berganti-gantian. Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

**Tiina POV**

Mungkin banyak yang mengira bahwa aku adalah seorang anak kelas dua SMA yang biasa-biasa saja dan suka bersenang-senang seperti gadis seumuranku yang lainnya. Orang-orang tidak akan bisa menduga macam-macam tentangku.

Jika tahu fakta yang sebenarnya, pasti akan kaget dan bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku hingga aku berani mengambil resiko semacam ini. Mereka akan berpikir jika aku itu MBA alias _marriage by accident_. Yang benar saja, aku sama sekali masih—

Sudahlah, kembali ke topik semula. Mungkin bingung dengan apa yang aku maksud? Ya, sesungguhnya aku bukan lagi memiliki pacar melainkan sudah bersuami. Suamiku adalah pria berkebangsaan Swedia dan perbedaan usiaku dengan pria itu sekitar dua puluh tahun. Serius, aku sedang tidak bercanda dengan orang lain dan ini adalah kenyataanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku yakin jika kuceritakan tentang hal ini akan ada banyak masalah yang menghadang terutama mengenai masalah perbedaan usiaku dengan suami yang cukup jauh.

Cukup jauh sehingga orang-orang bisa dengan leluasa menyebut hubungan kami sebagai aktivitas pedo dan sebutan-sebutan tidak menggenakan lainnya. Itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang amat sangat memalukan—sungguh aku benar-benar mengakui hal itu.

Suamiku bernama Ber—Berwald Oxenstierna dan ia adalah seorang desainer interior yang cukup terkenal di wilayah Skandinavia. Sebenarnya, ia adalah ayah angkatku sendiri sejak aku berusia empat tahun. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal akibat kecelakaan ketika berlibur di salah satu negara Asia dan saat itu aku dititipkan di rumah kerabat. Setelah orangtuaku meninggal, aku sempat tinggal bersama kerabatku tetapi tidak lama ia juga meninggal akibat sakit. Rasanya masa kecilku bukanlah masa kecil yang indah sama sekali dan penuh dengan kertas buram dimana-mana hingga ingin mati saja rasanya. Tidak ada kerabat lain yang mau merawatku karena mereka menganggapku merepotkan dan sebagainya dan ini benar-benar menyedihkan dan menusuk hatiku yang paling mendalam.

Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Ber yang mau mengasuhku dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa relasiku dengan orang itu. Mengapa ia rela mengasuhku padahal aku dengan orang itu sama sekali tidak ada pertalian darah sedikitpun? Begitu saja secara tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan apapun, sedikitpun.

Tetapi sekarang aku merasa bersyukur karenanya. Tanpa Ber, pasti aku sudah tinggal di kolong jembatan dan hidup terlunta-lunta tanpa tujuan. Ber mungkin terlihat sebagai pria yang kaku sekaligus menyeramkan dari entah abad berapa dan dulu aku sempat berpikir mungkin Ber akan membunuhku hidup-hidup seperti sekolah Eropa lainnya pada jaman dahulu tetapi sekarang aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena pada kenyataannya Berwald jauh berbeda dari gambaran awalku. Ia adalah pria yang lembut baik hati tetapi malu untuk mengungkapkannya, begitu menurutku. Karena itulah semakin hari perasaan sayangku terhadapnya berubah menjadi perasaan cinta mendalam seperti sekarang ini.

Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku menerima Ber menjadi suamiku. Salah satunya karena aku mencintainya hingga separuh hidupku dan dia juga (sepertinya) mencintaiku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku, jujur saja. Sampai saat ini, ia memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak bukan sebagai istrinya. Sudah selang satu tahun pernikahan kami, Berwald belum pernah menyentuhku selayaknya suami istri, tahu kan apa maksudku. Paling-paling ia hanya menciumku dan memelukku, tidak lebih dan belum pernah hingga ke tahap yang jauh lebih intim. Bahkan selama ini kami belum pernah seranjang berdua—mengerti kan apa yang aku maksudkan di sini.

Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin menungguku hingga aku lulus SMA tetapi rasanya itu terlalu lama dan tidak wajar. Aku takut jika diam-diam Ber berselingkuh di belakangku karena selama ini Ber tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku. Ketakutan yang aneh, padahal seharusnya aku bisa mempercayainya lebih dalam karena aku dan Ber sudah tinggal bersama lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Selain itu, Ber juga sering pulang malam karena pekerjaannya yang melelahkan sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan Ber di malam hari, itupun dalam keadaan lelah.

"_Selamat malam, Ber," sapa Tiina lembut dan memeluk pria itu pelan."Ber lelah? Mau kubuatkan makanan?"_

_Pria itu terdiam ketika Tiina memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau tidak tidur? Tidurlah!"_

"_Aku menunggu Ber sejak tadi," mata Tiina bersinar lucu menatap Berwald seperti minta dibelikan sesuatu. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku juga sudah menyiapkan makanan enak untuk Ber dan—_

"_Tidurlah, Tiina!" perintah Berwald kesal, tanpa memandang mata Tiina sedikitpun. "Besok kamu harus bangun pagi!"_

_Tiina terdiam dan matanya berubah begitu mendengar perkataan Berwald, suaminya memang kaku dan dingin tetapi mengapa sejak Tiina menjadi istrinya—bukan anaknya lagi—Berwald berubah menjadi dingin seperti menahan sesuatu yang Tiina tidak ketahui. Memang Berwald tetap memperlakukan Tiina seperti anak-anak tetapi itu sama sekali bukanlah keinginan Tiina. Yang Tiina inginkan adalah Berwald memperlakukan dirinya seperti wanita dewasa atau pasangan normal lainnya._

"_Baiklah," jawab Tiina pasrah. "Aku mengerti sekali, Ber. Maaf."_

Terkadang aku ingin cepat-cepat menjadi wanita dewasa seutuhnya agar Berwald bisa memandangku dan mencintaiku dengan cinta yang membara. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai dengan penuh gairah.

A—ah, bukan begitu maksudku. Diam-diam aku sering membaca buku dewasa yang ada adegan—aku malu mengatakannya—seperti itulah yang kumaksud. Aku sering membayangkan hal itu hingga gila rasanya sekaligus sakit yang mendalam. Membuatku membayangkan apakah rasanya "itu" memang benar-benar sakit atau bagaimana? Ada yang mengatakan hal itu sangat nikmat tetapi ada yang berkata sebaliknya. Mana yang harus kupercaya?

"Memangnya kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya, Tiina? Jangan percaya mentah-mentah dengan apa yang ada di film," kata Victoria, sang gadis Seychelles itu kepadaku. "Setahuku itu sangat menyakitkan dan bisa saja menjerit-jerit. Bahkan ada yang bilang pada malam pertama biasanya sang gadis bisa tidak bisa berjalan seharian karena sakit."

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Victoria begitu tahu banyak mengenai hal ini dan membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa ia seperti gadis yang sudah berpengalaman. Apa jangan-jangan ia—

Ah, aku tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Bisa saja ia mencari informasi dari orangtuanya. Aku ini kok bodoh sekali sih. Jelas saja, aku kan tidak punya orangtua yang lengkap.

"Itu serius?" tanyaku dengan tatapan heran. "Darimana kamu tahu, Victoria?"

Victoria menatapku dengan tatapan usil. "Yah, begitulah aku mendapatkan sumber-sumber tentang hal itu. Dan kenapa kamu tanya-tanya soal itu?"

Wajahku merah padam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Victoria. "E—ei, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, itu saja."

Wajar jika aku bertanya-tanya akan hal ini. Ber tidak mungkin menjelaskan mengenai 'hal memalukan' seperti ini. Mau tak mau aku harus mencari sendiri, salah satunya dalam film dewasa yang pernah kutonton. Diam-diam aku menontonnya dan Ber tidak tahu akan hal ini. Jika Ber sampai tahu, habislah riwayatku dan ia mungkin akan menceraikanku. Alasanku menonton film-film semacam itu karena aku ingin tahu saja dan juga sering membayangkan bagaimana rasanya Ber menyentuhku seperti itu.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku malu bukan main. Ini membingungkan—aku masih terlalu hijau untuk cinta seperti ini dan segala macam teman-temannya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Untuk mengingat hal ini saja, air mataku menetes pelan-pelan dan itu memalukan sekali. Memalukan jika Ber tidak mau menyentuhku lebih dalam lagi padahal kami berdua suami istri.

Apa yang harus kulakukan jika Ber pada akhirnya tidak mencintaiku sedikitpun. Ini akan menjadi mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada—aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu setahun lagi dan ingin cepat-cepat dewasa agar aku bisa memilikinya tanpa ada rasa kuatir. Saat-saat dimana aku harus menahan diri benar-benar menyakitkan.

Harapanku yang paling mendalam dimana aku dan Berwald bisa bersama-sama memadu kasih tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Rasa takut yang kumiliki membuatku gila dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu belakangan ini, Ber sering berada dirumah mengerjakan proyeknya karena sedang terfokus untuk menyelesaikan pesanan pelanggan untuk beberapa waktu sehingga setiap pulang sekolah aku sering sekali terburu-buru karena ingin bisa berdekatan dengan Ber selama seharian penuh.

"Ber! Aku pulang!" seruku dengan penuh semangat tetapi Ber sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku di rumah bahkan cenderung dingin sehingga aku sendirilah yang pelan-pelan mendekatinya dan menatapnya yang sedang bekerja.

"_Moi_, aku baru saja pulang," aku bergumam sambil menjentikkan jariku ke hidung Ber. "Jangan acuh tak acuh begitu saja—tidak kasihan pada istrimu yang sedari tadi menunggumu di sini."

Bagus, tampaknya Ber menyadarinya. Benar saja, Ber langsung menoleh ke arahku begitu aku menggodanya dengan penuh semangat. Pria memang gampang sekali jika digoda.

"Maaf," Ber berkata kepadaku sambil mengelus pipiku dengan tangan besarnya. Wajahnya tampak serius mengerjakan rancangan interior entah itu untuk siapa. "Aku sedang sibuk sehingga tidak sadar."

Aku menunjukkan wajah cemberut pada Ber. Ber memang begitu, terkadang bisa sangat lembut tetapi terkadang dingin amat sangat hingga membuatku mati kutu karenanya. "Masa tidak sadar ada gadis secantik diriku di depanmu. Jangan-jangan Ber menganggap gadis tetangga lebih cantik lagi?"

"Tidak begitu," balasnya dengan nada dingin dan sesaat ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. "Kau cantik."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Ber. Di saat-saat tertentu, bisa saja Ber menggodaku dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak biasa. "Ber sedang berusaha merayuku ya? Atau menggodaku?"

"Mungkin keduanya," jawabnya dan menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Jari jemari Ber mulai menyentuh bibirku pelan-pelan, terasa akan sesuatu. "Itu yang kumau."

Perlahan ia mendekatiku dan menempelkan bibir dinginnya ke bibirku. Rasanya aku akan segera meledak. Ber menciumku dengan penuh nafsu mendalam dan aku bisa merasakannya bagaimana Ber melakukannya. Sudah sering Ber melakukan hal seperti ini kepadaku tetapi aku masih saja merasa berdebar-debar. Dunia menjadi gelap dan mabuk karenanya.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang terlepas dari diriku. Kakiku terasa dingin dan kini aku sudah terbaring di sofa. Rok yang kukenakan kini sudah tidak ada lagi dan menyisakan celana dalam saja. Ber mulai memainkan kancing seragam sekolahku dan mencoba melepaskan benda itu dari tubuhku.

"B—ber," desahku dan menatap tubuhku sendiri yang kini nyaris telanjang, hanya menyisakan celana dalam berpita dan bra. "Kita mau apa?"

Ber menatapku lekat-lekat, matanya berkilat-kilat tajam penuh nafsu mendalam. Semua yang selama ini ditahannya terlepas begitu saja. "Cantik," racaunya. "Muda dan menggoda—kau milikku."

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa geliku mendengar Ber berkata seperti itu, sementara aku hanya diam saja tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Benar-benar gila—seperti dipermainkan dengan tiba-tiba. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Ber bagaikan om-om paruh baya yang menculik perawan muda ke hotel.

"A—aku mengerti. Tapi—mengapa tahu-tahu Ber melakukan hal seperti ini? Bukankah Ber selama ini tidak ingin melakukan hal ini sebelum aku lulus SMA?"

Ber tampaknya tidak memperdulikan apa kata-kataku, karena semakin aku mengerang Ber melepaskan bra dan celana dalamku sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh polosku secara menyeluruh. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memekik melihat kenyataan ini bahwa kini tubuhku sudah bukan milikku sendiri melainkan milik Ber juga dan ia juga berhak untuk menyentuhku kapanpun yang Ber mau.

"A—akh, Ber—jangan lihat aku," aku memekik kecil dan menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. "Ini terlalu memalukan."

Ber mulai menciumi leherku perlahan-lahan dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leherku. "Kau masih anak-anak—aku tidak pernah bermimpi seperti ini."

"Ber, tolong hentikan!" perintahku dengan nada memelas dan mendorong Ber pelan agar ia menjauh sedikit dariku. "Tunggulah satu tahun lagi!"

Ber mengangguk, tampaknya ia mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan kepadanya. Buru-buru aku mengambil penutup tubuh terdekat dan membalutnya hingga sebagian tubuhku tertutup. Dengan wajah merona aku berlari ke kamarku dan terdiam dengan waktu beberapa lama. Aku menginginkannya tetapi aku harus segera menghentikan hal ini karena aku takut jika kelepasan, aku akan menjadi ibu muda yang masih kelas dua SMA.

Mengapa harus seperti ini? Aku merasa tidak enak pada Ber. Di sisi lain, aku ingin merasakannya seperti tadi tetapi mengapa aku merasa tidak nyaman dan masih ada tanggung jawab lainnya yang harus kupikul.

Lalu aku tertidur dalam keadaan tanpa busana dengan pikiranku sendiri mengenai Ber. Aku membiarkan hal itu dan sengaja membiarkan diriku seperti ini di tempat tidur agar sentuhan Ber pada tubuhku tetap terasa nyata walau di akhir aku menghentikannya.

Dalam mimpiku, aku memimpikan pria itu seutuhnya. Hingga nyaris dibuat gila karenanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Berwald POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mencintai gadis Finlandia yang tinggal di rumahku sepuluh tahun lebih yang lalu. Gadis bermata violet yang indah serta rambut pirang pendek sebahu. Tatapan manisnya terhadap aku dan juga orang lain yang berada di sekitarnya. Gadis inilah yang membuatku jatuh hati melebihi gadis cantik manapun yang ada di dunia ini. Semua terlihat biasa saja sampai aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Membuatku mabuk dalam cinta semacam ini. Mendengar suaranya saja di telingaku sudah cukup memabukkan bagaikan wine putih.<p>

Di dalam ingatanku, ia begitu polos dan naif. Ayah gadis itu adalah teman bisnisku dan hubungan kami cukup akrab bahkan beberapa kali ayahnya membawa anaknya dan tentu saja ia takut padaku karena aku tidak terbiasa berhadapan dengan anak-anak. Sering aku membuatnya menangis pada setiap pertemuan. Hal itu membuatku sedikit bersalah kepadanya karena sampai sekarang ini aku sering membuatnya kecewa dan sedih padahal ia menyerahkan semuanya demi bersamaku. Ia berusaha bermanja-manja denganku tetapi aku bersikap dingin terhadapnya seolah-olah ia adalah virus menular.

Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta dengan wanita manapun. Tidak ada yang terlihat menarik sampai ia datang ke dalam kehidupanku dan mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi.

Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan pada anakku—lebih tepatnya istriku, Tiina Vainamoinen— bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintainya dan menginginkannya dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Tiina. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku mengatakan hal itu yaitu ketakutanku yang paling mendalam terhadapnya.

Tiina masih begitu polos dan hijau. Mungkin saat ini ia memang mencintaiku tetapi bisa saja perasaannya berubah apalagi ia sendiri masih remaja dan polos, belum mengerti apa itu cinta sesungguhnya. Terlalu banyak hasrat terpendam yang kumiliki, salah satunya ingin merasakan manis tubuhnya dan membuatnya larut dalam kenikmatan cinta yang kuciptakan untuknya. Kenikmatan yang bukan sembarang kenikmatan melainkan juga godaan termanis yang pernah ada.

Aku berusaha menahan hasratku yang paling gila—segala keinginanku yang bisa dianggap liar. Aku menjadikan Tiina sebagai seorang istri bukanlah tanpa alasan dan hanya nafsu sesaat saja tetapi aku juga sangat mencintainya sebagai seorang wanita seutuhnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingat kapan aku mulai tertarik padanya tetapi rasa yang berbeda mulai terasa beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Perasaanku terhadap Tiina mulai agak bergeser sedikit demi sedikit menjadi perasaan cemburu ketika melihatnya mengobrol dengan teman prianya yang entah darimana ia berasal. Dari sanalah aku mulai menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya dan entah apa yang ada di pikiranku, aku mengambil tindakan nekad—yaitu menjadikan Tiina sebagai istriku padahal ia masih kelas satu SMA pada waktu itu.

.

.

.

"Tiina—jadilah istriku."

Tiina yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Berwald. Pria ini sedang bercanda rupanya, pikir Tiina bingung. "Pa—papa? Jangan bercanda. Maksudnya ini apa sih sebenarnya? Ini bukan April Mop!"

Berwald memeluk gadis Finlandia tersebut dengan erat dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. "Aku serius, Tiina. _Jag alskar dig trotts allt_."

Tiina tidak berkutik ketika Berwald menciumnya dan membiarkan Berwald berbuat sesukanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Tiina menyetujuinya dan menerima lamarannya. Tetapi apakah ia sendiri tidak salah dengar?

"Aku bersedia. Kita ini tidak sedarah bukan?" tanya Tiina gugup sekaligus ragu apakah ia salah dengar atau tidak. "Papa, jawab aku. Aku mencintaimu tapi—."

Bukan masalah sedarah atau tidak tetapi masalah hati. Berwald memandang Tiina sebagai wanita yang diidam-idamkannya sejak dulu. Bukan sembarang orang yang akan dipilih Berwald sebagai istri dan Tiina sama sekali bukan anak kandungnya, melainkan anak angkatnya. Oleh karena itulah, Berwald merasa bebas untuk memilikinya dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak akan ada yang menghalanginya kecuali gunjingan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Panggil aku Berwald," katanya pelan dan menatap mata Tiina dalam-dalam untuk menyakinkannya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu lagi!"

Air mata bahagia membasahi wajahnya, ia tidak percaya bahwa Berwald juga mencintainya selama ini. Bagaikan mimpi saja yang tidak akan pernah terkabul tetapi sekarang ini menjadi kenyataan. Ya Tuhan, ini bagaikan anugerah. "Baiklah, Ber—Berwald, aku mengerti. Aku juga mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

Pernikahan kami hanya tercatat di catatan sipil saja dan untuk pernikahan dengan resepsi akan dilaksanakan setelah Tiina lulus SMA. Aku menghargai Tiina sebagai seorang wanita dan membiarkan Tiina merahasiakan pernikahan kami berdua demi kebaikannya sendiri.

"Ber, boleh aku menyembunyikan pernikahan kami berdua untuk sementara waktu. Jika aku lulus SMA, aku akan mengatakannya pada teman-teman," Tiina berkata kepadaku pada suat hari. "Soalnya aku merasa tidak enak, apalagi aku masih anak-anak."

Aku berpikir sejenak dan mungkin perkataan Tiina ada benarnya. Jika ketahuan oleh orang lain maka Tiina akan menanggung malu yang amat sangat apalagi Tiina masih sangat muda seperti ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Lakukan apa yang terbaik," hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padanya.

Selama pernikahan kami berdua, aku hanya mencium dan memeluk gadis itu. Tidak sampai menjurus ke hal-hal yang berbahaya. Paling saja aku nyaris kehilangan kontrolku terhadapnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Selama ini aku berusaha untuk menahan diriku agar tidak keluar batas menyentuh Tiina tetapi sayangnya aku nyaris gagal. Aku membuka milik Tiina dan terekam di memori bagaimana cantiknya tubuh Tiina yang telanjang, payudaranya yang masih berkembang, wajah polosnya ketika aku menyentuhnya serta wilayah pribadi Tiina yang menarik untuk dibongkar. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mencicipinya sedikit demi sedikit. Kulit Tiina begitu bersih dan lembut, menggoda pria manapun yang melihatnya untuk ikut mencicipinya.

Tadinya aku berhasil melakukannya yaitu menciumi leher gadis itu tetapi untuk ke tahap-tahap berikutnya aku gagal karena Tiina menghentikannya dan ada sesuatu yang menegang di bagian alat vitalku. Memaksaku untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi terhadapnya.

Seandainya Tiina tidak menghentikannya, pasti aku sudah menjelajahi tubuhnya hingga puas. Ya, tentu saja karena gairahku sangat tinggi dan aku tentu tidak akan melepaskan Tiina begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas kecuali mengingat fakta bahwa Tiina masih SMA.

Setelah Tiina menghentikan hal itu juga ia kabur ke tempat tidur untuk berlindung lalu secara diam-diam aku menyusup ke tempat tidurnya dan memandangi tubuhnya yang tidak memakai pelindung sedkitpun. Memandangi Tiina dengan penuh gairah mendalam—membuatku menginginkan dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

Tampaknya Tiina sama sekali tidak menyadari aku berada di sampingnya. Sempat terbersit di dalam otakku untuk mengambil keperawanannya secara diam-diam tetapi tidak jadi kulakukan karena jika hal semacam itu kulakukan akan meninggalkan bekas kepadanya dan tentu Tiina tidak bisa menikmatinya dengan cara seperti itu.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak bisa mengontrol hasratku sendiri dan terpaksa melakukan 'sendiri' untuk memuaskanku sambil membayangkan Tiina. Jika mau, aku bisa saja menidurinya malam itu juga tanpa memikirkan akibatnya tetapi aku memilih menuruti Tiina, lagipula aku percaya kepadanya bahwa Tiina tidak akan berselingkuh.

Tapi apakah aku seyakin itu? Aku takut jika ternyata dugaanku salah besar dan pada akhirnya aku kecewa karenanya. Begitukah yang aku inginkan?

Karena itulah aku sering bekerja keras dan pulang larut malam. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan wanita lain melainkan aku menyendiri di suatu tempat dan berusaha menahan hasratku yang kumiliki terhadapnya sejak awal. Hanya belakangan ini saja, aku sering pulang lebih awal karena ada suatu alasan yang tidak bisa kukatakan padanya. Ingin memilikinya dan memanjakannya tetapi aku tidak yakin bahwa diriku akan bisa menjadi pria yang diidam-idamkan oleh Tiina. Betapapun aku mencintainya, aku tidak bisa untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi sebelum Tiina beranjak dewasa.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Gara-gara bercandaan sama teman, jadi terinspirasi fic ini. Btw ini dari kata hati masing-masing POV. Kalau terlalu OOC bilang saja, need concrit no flames. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Semalam, ia nyaris saja melakukannya. Nyaris saja—jika ia tidak menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun itu semua akan memabukkan jika dilakukannya, itu akan menjadi dosa termanis yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya.

Bukan sebuah dosa, melainkan suatu pelanggaran janji.

Hati kecilnya ingin merasakan itu semua. Ia menyesali usianya sekarang yang masih terlalu muda dan harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk merasakan itu semua. Rasanya menyedihkan, sakit sekaligus tidak percaya. Tidak percaya bahwa pria yang kini menjadi suaminya akan terus mencintainya seperti sekarang ini karena ia tahu bahwa pria menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dalam suatu hubungan. Jika sang gadis tidak dapat memenuhinya, maka yang terjadi mungkin sang pria akan meninggalkannya dan ia tidak ingin mengalami kejadian semacam itu. Itu kemungkinan mengerikan yang bisa dijabarkan olehnya.

Di dalam mimpinya, mimpinya yang terliar sekalipun, ia bisa merasakan lengan kokoh pria itu menyentuhnya dan membuatnya bagai di awang-awang.

Mungkin sama seperti film dewasa yang pernah ia tonton beberapa waktu lalu secara diam-diam dan membuatnya berpikir tidak-tidak. Membayangkan sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya oleh pria itu.

Tidak, membayangkan pria itu jauh lebih membuatnya kecanduan. Sentuhan pria itu, ucapannya terhadap dirinya, tatapan matanya yang dingin sekaligus tajam. Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana pria itu memandangi tubuhnya serta getaran yang dirasakan oleh dirinya. Mereka memang pasangan suami istri tetapi karena ia masih di bawah umur, pria itu menjaganya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Bermaksud untuk melindungi dirinya tetapi di sisi lain itu menyakiti hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Berr.."

.

.

.

**Midsummer Night Dream**

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Warning: lemony smut, age-bending, AU, maybe OOC, genderbent._

.

.

.

Tiina terbangun di pagi-pagi buta, sekitar jam tiga pagi. Ia sadar secara penuh bahwa ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun dan kemarin siang ia dan Berwald nyaris melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Lebih tepatnya ketika ia pergi ke kamarnya, ia hanya menutupi tubuh dengan selimut.

"Sudah gelap," Tiina bergumam lemah,menatap dirinya dengan perasaan kecewa mendalam. "Tak kusangka aku sudah tidur selama ini. Rasanya seperti seribu tahun lamanya."

Harus diakui oleh Tiina. Ia sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak merasakan dengan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh suami istri yang normal. Di musim panas seperti ini, Tiina hanya bisa memandang teman-temannya dengan tatapan iri dimana teman-temannya memiliki kekasih yang bisa diajak untuk berduaan di suatu tempat yang dapat dilihat banyak orang tanpa adanya rasa malu di dalam diri mereka. Kalaupun ada, hanyalah rasa malu untuk mengungkapkan segenap perasaannya terhadap orang yang dicintai.

Terkadang ia merasa sedih. Sedih karena ia harus mencintai orang yang usianya jauh lebih tua darinya. Mencintai orang yang usianya seperti ayah dan anak. Dulu, berkali-kali ia mengenyahkan semua perasaan cintanya terhadap Berwald, tetapi gagal dan ia semakin mendambakan pria itu. Ketika pria itu melamarnya, hati Tiina serasa melayang.

Tetapi entah mengapa, sekarang Tiina merasa kecewa. Ia tahu bahwa Berwald tidak menginginkan hal-hal yang di luar dugaan terjadi. Akan tetapi, Tiina menganggap Berwald tidak tertarik terhadap dirinya. Setelah pernikahan mereka saja, tidak ada bulan madu untuk mereka berdua. Semua kembali seperti semula tanpa adanya sentuhan intim. Paling hanya sebuah pelukan dan ciuman serta Berwald memperlakukan Tiina seperti anak kecil berusia delapan tahun. Dalam hati Tiina membatin, ia sudah berusia enam belas tahun dan dua tahun lagi ia berada di usia yang legal.

Apa Berwald mencintainya? Atau ia hanya pelampiasan nafsu semata?

Jika ia begini terus, mau sampai kapan ia terus merasa tersiksa. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain, agar Berwald tahu bahwa ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

Ia adalah seorang wanita, ingin dipeluk, dicintai dan disentuh dengan lembut.

Atau mungkin, ia harus memulai lebih dulu. Ya, memulai sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tidak lakukan sebagai seorang wanita. Itu akan menjadi pembalasan yang manis, di musim panas seperti ini. Mungkin dengan begitu ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Berwald terhadap dirinya? Karena setahu Tiina, pria akan bersikap jujur jika itu menyangkut kebutuhan biologisnya. Walaupun ia harus mengorbankan miliknya yang berharga, Tiina tidak takut untuk melakukannya karena ia yakin.

Tiina memeriksa lemari pakaiannya untuk mengecek apakah ia memiliki pakaian dalam yang bisa dibilang seksi dan memancing gairah pria, terutama untuk pria sekaku Berwald. Barangkali, dengan cara seperti ini Berwald akan menyerangnya habis-habisan dan mengakui semuanya terhadap Tiina.

—00—

"Ber—Berwald, ayo bangun dan kita bermain sebentar," desah gadis itu dengan nada gugup. Tiina membuka kancing piyama Berwald perlahan-lahan dan memperlihatkan tubuh pria itu yang bidang. Tiina menyentuhnya perlahan-lahan dan bersandar di samping pria itu. Apa ini rasanya bersentuhan dengan pria secara intim? Ia tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai dunia pria, untuk melakukan hal seperti ini saja, ia merasa kalut.

Tetapi ia harus tetap melakukannya, tidak peduli apakah ini beresiko atau tidak. Tetapi memang lebih baik seperti itu. Perlahan ia melepaskan celana panjang yang dikenakan Berwald dan melemparkannya ke arah lain. Arah yang tidak terjangkau untuk pria itu. Ia melihat kejantanan pria itu samar-samar dan ia mulai merasa takut.

_Buat apa aku takut, bodoh. Bukankah nanti pasti aku berhadapan dengan benda-benda semacam ini. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja._

Berwald yang sedang tertidur pulas memang sangat tampan, pikir Tiina geli sekaligus gugup. Tanpa kacamata, tanpa adanya beban yang harus dipikul oleh Berwald. Semuanya terasa damai di mata Tiina ketika melihat Berwald tertidur pulas.

"_Moi_—bisakah kau terus di sisiku, Ber?" ucapnya sedih dan memainkan bibir Berwald dengan jarinya. "Kupikir kita seharusnya lebih intim lagi."

Suara desahan seorang gadis yang dikenal Berwald membuat Berwald merasa nyaman. Suara itu begitu lembut dan mengingatkan terhadap istrinya yang paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya. Alunan cinta yang begitu merdu, membuat Berwald merasa hangat dan nyaman. Suara yang selalu ia dengar setiap hari, bahkan ia selalu memimpikannya.

Ia membuka matanya dan di hadapannya ada seorang gadis mungil manis dengan berbalut kamisol transparan berwarna merah yang memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh sang gadis. Terlihat jelas lekukan-lekukan tubuh tersebut, serta celana dalam berenda yang bewarna senada dengan kamisol tipis.

"T—Tiina!" Berwald terkejut, mendapati Tiina berada di sampingnya dan bersikap menggoda—bukan Tiina yang biasanya. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Pakaianmu?"

Tiina tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya dan wajahnya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Penampilannya sekarang seperti wanita penggoda dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggoda pria secara langsung. Tatapan tajam Berwald langsung melumpuhkan niatannya. Ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja hanya karena tatapan seperti itu dan ia harus melakukannya dengan benar. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau dan ia harus berani untuk melakukannya. Demi harga dirinya dan juga perasaan cintanya.

_Lupakan rasa malumu, Tiina. Ayo lakukan sekarang dan ini kesempatanmu!_

"A—aku ingin dirimu, Ber," Tiina bergumam dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Berwald. Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang gunung es tersebut dengan gugup. Gemetar karena ini pertama kalinya. "Aku menginginkanmu sejak lama."

Ya ampun, apa Berwald sedang mimpi buruk? Sejak kapan Tiina yang polos berubah menjadi seperti wanita penggoda. Dan lagi, ia telanjang. Apa Tiina tadi yang membukakan pakaiannya?

"Kau sedang tidak mabuk?" tanya Berwald dingin dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tiina, berusaha menahan hasratnya yang sedang menyala-nyala akibat melihat Tiina dengan pakaian mini seperti itu. Dalam hati, Berwald ingin melepaskan seluruh pelindung yang dikenakan Tiina seperti kemarin sore. Teringat akan tubuh polos Tiina dan ingin merasakannya secara langsung. Tetapi tunggu dulu? Tiina masih sekolah dan ia seharusnya tidak boleh berbuat seperti ini. Ia tidak memiliki kondom satupun karena Berwald tidak pernah menyukai benda semacam itu dengan alasan kenikmatan dan jika sampai ia lepas kontrol maka akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan Tiina.

"Mengapa melepaskanku, Ber?" ucap Tiina sedih. Ia merasa Berwald tidak menginginkan tubuhnya dan memandang dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan kecewa. "Apa karena tubuhku anak-anak?"

"Bu—bukan begitu. Aku—."

Perkataan Berwald terputus begitu melihat ekspresi Tiina yang sedih. Berwald ingin mengatakan pada Tiina bahwa sebaiknya Tiina menghentikan aksinya sebelum ia merusak masa depan Tiina dan kehamilan yang tidak seharusnya gadis itu tanggung, untuk saat ini.

"Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggu Ber? Apa aku menganggumu?" tanya Tiina dengan nada muram dan perlahan ia mulai melepaskan kamisol transparan yang dikenakannya. Sedikit demi sedikit benda itu terjatuh dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang ia perlihatkan kemarin, lebih tepatnya karena Berwald memaksanya.

Tubuh Tiina yang masih berkembang menggoda bagi Berwald. Melihatnya saja membuat Berwald ingin mencicipinya sedikit demi sedikit. Mata Berwald beralih ke daerah kewanitaan gadis itu, daerah yang ingin ia cicipi kemarin siang dan tampaknya ia akan menjadi pria pertama yang menyentuh Tiina.

Payudara yang indah, tubuh yang seperti gitar Spanyol. Ditambah dengan wajah polos Tiina. Tiina yang tidak bersikap agresif saja sudah menggoda para pria manapun untuk menidurinya. Begitu manis dan polos, tipe idaman semua pria manapun baik pria normal maupun pria dewasa. Ia berpikir pasti di sekolah Tiina adalah gadis yang sangat populer di mata pria.

"Ba—baiklah!" Berwald berkata dengan nada pasrah. "Itu semua teserah kepadamu!"

Tersenyum puas, Tiina mencium bibir Berwald dengan ganas. Saling beradu bibir, bibir bertemu bibir, kulit bertemu kulit, lidah bertemu lidah. Gerakan agresif Tiina membuat Berwald mau tidak mau ikut terhanyut ke dalam permainannya. Berwald memejamkan kedua matanya dan terus mengulum bibir Tiina selama sepersekian detik. Harus Berwald akui, ini sangat nikmat. Kapan lagi ia bisa mencicipi Tiina secepat mungkin. Tidak mungkin pria sepertinya mau menunggu lama jika untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Kau ingin bilang apa?" tantang Tiina jengkel dan membaringkan Berwald di tempat tidurnya. "Kau ingin memperlakukanku seperti barang menjijikan waktu itu."

Berwald menghela nafas, ia tidak pernah memperlakukan Tiina seperti barang menjijikan. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Tiina karena takut-takut terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Mengapa jika harus seperti ini pada akhirnya? Tiina tidak mempercayainya dan menganggap Berwald memiliki wanita lain karena Berwald menolak menyetubuhinya dengan alasan usia Tiina yang masih muda.

"Aku tidak pernah seperti itu," jawab Berwald dengan nada tajam. Ia mendorong Tiina sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya Tiina-lah yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Dengan kasar Berwald menggigit ujung payudara gadis itu hingga Tiina menjerit kesakitan. Nikmat dan tidak tertahankan, jika ini yang Tiina inginkan.

Tiina menatap Berwald dengan penuh kemarahan dan gemetaran akibat gigitan Berwald di payudaranya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria _stoic_ macam Berwald bisa menjadi singa jantan yang ganas. "Akhirnya kau melakukannya juga! Sudah sejak kemarin aku menunggu hal semacam ini."

Nada Tiina terdengar seperti menantang Berwald untuk melakukan yang lebih parah dari ini. Ada baiknya Tiina diam saja dan menikmati semua ini agar semua berjalan lancar. Berwald terus menciumi tubuh Tiina tanpa ada sedikitpun yang terlewatkan hingga menimbulkan bekas, mencari-cari dimana titik sensitif tersebut berada.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Berwald dalam menemukan dimana titik sensitif di tubuh Tiina yang bisa memancing gairah Tiina. Berwald sangat lihai melakukannya seolah-olah ia sudah sering bercinta dengan banyak wanita. Tiina mengerang kegelian dan ia merasakan sensasi yang memabukkan di seluruh tubuhnya. Rencananya untuk menguasai Berwald gagal total dan justru Berwald yang menguasai tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

"Be—ber, cukup!" Tiina memohon. "Itu sangat menggelikan sekali. Aku mohon hentikan!"

Tidak bisa, ia sudah berbuat sejauh ini dan lagi pula bukankah Tiina yang tadi memancing Berwald seperti ini. Jika Tiina memohon untuk minta berhenti itu sama sekali tidak bisa karena gairahnya sudah berkobar dan minta dibebaskan. Tiina harus tetap di sini hingga Berwald menuntaskannya. Persetan dengan fakta Tiina masih SMA.

Toh tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Tiina dan ia adalah suami Tiina. Jadi, ia berhak untuk melakukan apa saja pada Tiina. Tetapi dengan catatan ia akan berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang membuat Tiina kebobolan.

"Bilang lagi!" geram Berwald seraya menekan pinggangnya agar Tiina tidak bisa kabur. Tiina merasakan alat vital Berwald mulai menempel di dinding kewanitaannya. "Akan kubuat kau tidak perawan lagi!"

Tiina bergetar dan merinding. Biasanya Berwald bersikap halus terhadapnya tetapi begitu mereka berdua bercinta, ia sangat kasar seperti ini. Memang salah Tiina yang tadi telah memancing pria itu untuk berbuat lebih, tetapi—

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Berwald bisa sekasar ini. Terlalu kasar malah hitungannya dan Tiina hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Pelajaran baginya agar tidak memancing nafsu pria sembarangan dan seenaknya.

Kalau pun ia harus kehilangan keperawanannya malam ini, ia tidak akan apa-apa selama Berwald mencintainya. Hanya saja ketakutan mendalamnya adalah bagaimana jika akhirnya Berwald berkata padanya bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak mencintainya dan hanya kasihan pada Tiina. Ia merasa takut dan tidak percaya diri, sesuatu menghalanginya untuk berkata pada Berwald mengenai apa yang diinginkan olehnya selama ini.

"B—Ber, apa Ber mencintaiku sekarang ini?" tanya Tiina dengan nada lirih. "Katakan padaku, aku mohon!"

Berwald terdiam sebentar, kemarahannya mendadak hilang begitu saja begitu mendengar pernyataan Tiina. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya datar. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Tiina mencari-cari pembicaraan yang tepat mengenai ini, wajahnya merah padam dan rasa malunya tidak tertahankan. Haruskah ia mengatakan pada Berwald bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin diperlakukan seperti istri pada umumnya. Ia merasakan adanya sesuatu yang kosong, sesuatu yang seharusnya ia miliki yaitu kebutuhan biologisnya dan sentuhan mesra.

"Bisakah Ber lebih memperhatikanku barang sedikit saja?" tanya Tiina sedih dan memeluk Berwald dengan erat. "Perlakukan aku sebagaimana istri pada umumnya."

Perkataan Tiina membuat Berwald tertohok, selama ini ia selalu menjaga Tiina sebisa mungkin dan menjauhkan Tiina dari semua hal yang berisiko tinggi. Ia tahu bahwa Tiina ingin Berwald menyentuhnya tetapi ia selalu menyangkalnya dan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia tidak ingin membuat Tiina sedih dalam hal apapun tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa pada akhirnya ia membuat Tiina merasa tersisih dan terluka.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Tiina," jawab Berwald dingin dan mencium bibir Tiina. "Kau kira aku apa? Pria mesum?"

Tiina tertawa mendengar perkataan Berwald yang terakhir. Gaya bercanda Berwald memang aneh tetapi membuat Tiina terhibur. Berwald memang pria paling kaku sedunia, harus dipancing terlebih dahulu agar kekakuannya hilang. Ia tidak menyesal menjadi istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tiina," tiba-tiba Berwald berkata. "Itu yang selalu di otakku."

_Aku mencintaimu._ Itu merupakan kata-kata gombal untuk jaman sekarang tetapi sampai kapan pun semua orang menyukainya jika kata itu diucapkan oleh orang yang dicintainya. "Kau selalu saja membuatku seperti ini, Ber," ucap Tiina.

"Lalu, mau aku melanjutkan itu lagi?" tanya Berwald tajam di telinga Tiina, menahan tubuh Tiina dengan kedua tangannya agar Tiina tidak lepas darinya. "Aku belum selesai!"

"A—aku—."

Ia belum selesai mengatakan sesuatu, tubuhnya sudah ditahan oleh Berwald. Tiina menjerit kesakitan ketika Berwald sudah berada di dalamnya. Mendorong miliknya untuk merobohkan kastil pertahanannya. Kesakitan, Tiina memeluk Berwald seerat mungkin agar ia tidak jatuh pingsan.

"Be—Ber, aagh—hentikan Ber!" Tiina menjerit kesal. "Kau membuatku ketakutan."

Berwald tidak peduli dan terus mendorong Tiina ke dalam hingga ia menemukan penahan tersebut. Mendorongnya dengan kasar agar Tiina tidak terlalu kesakitan dan ia bisa meraih kenikmatannya sendiri.

Tiina memejamkan matanya ngeri, jadi ini rasanya berhubungan intim. Inikah dengan apa yang dinamakan kegiatan suami istri. Seharusnya menyenangkan tetapi mengapa sesakit ini.

"Hanya sebentar," Berwald menyakinkan. "Tidak akan sesakit ini setelahnya."

Berwald terus merangsek ke dalam untuk beberapa lama. Terus mengecup bibir Tiina agar gadis itu tidak merasa kesakitan. Sedangkan Tiina, ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak merasa sakit melainkan ada sensasi memabukkan yang menyebar di pinggangnya. Menyadari bahwa bercinta ternyata tidak sesakit ini. Hanya ketika pada permulaan saja. Ia tidak menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya beberapa waktu yang lalu dan ia merasa lengkap ketika Berwald berada di sisinya.

Tak berapa lama, pria itu sudah mencapai titik kenikmatannya dan mengeluarkan miliknya . Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan menatap wajah Tiina yang begitu polos. Rupanya ia masih polos, batin Berwald dalam hati dan menatap daerah intim Tiina. Ada percikan darah di sana—ya, ia tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa Tiina masih perawan. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih lembut pada Tiina.

"Apa aku melukaimu?" tanya Berwald cemas dan memeluk Tiina. "Katakan jika "ya"!"

Tiina menggelengkan kepala dan membalas pelukannya. "Tidak, Ber. Kau tidak menyakitiku, kau melengkapi diriku."

Berwald bisa tersenyum lega sekarang dan ini adalah musim panas terbaik yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya. Musim panas pertama bersama Tiina dan calon anak mereka kelak.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN oke, akan saya beritahu jika fic ini sebenarnya one shot tetapi saya pisah karena terlalu panjang. Mudah-mudahan tidak kecewa dan maaf jika Tiina saya jadikan pihak yang menyerang sang pria (wtf). Review please but no flame :3  
><strong>


End file.
